Count Vostok
Count VostokPeter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Transylvanian Homesick Blues" (1987) (DVD ts. 02:08-02:12). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "A Count Vostok in Boldavia wants us to bust a ghost in his castle." was a kind Vampire who called the Ghostbusters after seeing two bat-like ghosts. History A few years after purchasing a haunted castle in Boldavia, in Central Europe, Count Vostok was concerned when two large bat demons terrorized the neighboring village.Count Vostok (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Transylvanian Homesick Blues" (1987) (DVD ts. 09:59-10:02). Time Life Entertainment. Vostok says: "Not long. I bought the castle a few years ago."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Transylvanian Homesick Blues" (1987) (DVD ts. 02:17-02:18). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "It's a small country in central Europe." He purchased and sent four Concorde jet tickets for the Ghostbusters. Eight hours in the air and four hours by train later, the Ghostbusters arrived and met Vostok.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Transylvanian Homesick Blues" (1987) (DVD ts. 03:07-03:10). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Eight hours in the air and four on the train." When the entities didn't register on the P.K.E. Meter, it turned out that they were actually holograms created by Dr. Nicholas Van Helden in an attempt to make everyone hate Vostok and so that he could kill him.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Transylvanian Homesick Blues" (1987) (DVD ts. 19:03-19:06). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Those Bat Creatures were holograms! Three dimensional illusions!" The Ghostbusters succeeded in foiling Van Helden's plans and saving Count Vostok. Vostok has revealed that Bram Stoker based his novel Dracula on the feud between his family and the Van Heldens, as evidenced by the similarities of the novel.Count Vostok (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Transylvanian Homesick Blues" (1987) (DVD ts. 13:28-13:36). Time Life Entertainment. Vostok says: "The grandson of the man who all but exterminated my kind, Dr. Nicholas Van Helden."Count Vostok (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Transylvanian Homesick Blues" (1987) (DVD ts. 14:17-14:18). Time Life Entertainment. Vostok says: "Van Helsing."Count Vostok (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Transylvanian Homesick Blues" (1987) (DVD ts. 14:19-14:25). Time Life Entertainment. Vostok says: "Bram Stoker based his novel Dracula on the feud between my family and the Van Heldens." Personality Count Vostok is kind and understanding, unlike most Vampires. He has said that he satiated his natural vampiric need for blood by drinking artificial blood, which is fortunately just as nutritional to Vampires as real blood.Count Vostok (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Transylvanian Homesick Blues" (1987) (DVD ts. 13:17-13:24). Time Life Entertainment. Vostok says: "You have perhaps heard of artificial blood. A product of your medical science. It serves my nutritional needs nicely." Powers Count Vostok can fly, turn into a human-sized bat, and emit lasers from his eyes. He also has other powers Vampires usually have. Trivia *Count Vostok believed he was the last living Vampire. It appears he was unaware of the group of Vampires living in and under Lupusville (though it should be noted that Ray Stantz said Count Vostok was the first vampire they ever encountered and in "No One Comes to Lupusville," it was stated the Ghostbusters had never before encountered Vampires).Count Vostok (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Transylvanian Homesick Blues" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:49-12:52). Time Life Entertainment. Vostok says: "Yes, that is because I am the last of my kind."Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Transylvanian Homesick Blues" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:41-12:43). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "But this is the first time we met a real live vampire." *On page three of Ghostbusters International #7, in panel 1, there is non-canon reference on the car rental sign to Vostok in the top center. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Transylvanian Homesick Blues" References Gallery Collages CountVostokinTransylvanianHomesickBluesepisodeCollage.png Primary Canon Countvostok.jpg|Human Form CountVostok09.jpg|Human Form CountVostok10.jpg|Human Form CountVostok11.jpg|Human Form CountVostok15.jpg|Human Form CountVostok16.jpg|Human Form Countvostok2.jpg|True Form CountVostok12.jpg|True Form CountVostok06.jpg|Eye Lasers CountVostok13.jpg|Eye Lasers CountVostok14.jpg|About to Shift back to Human Form CountVostok04.jpg|The Seal of Count Vostok CountVostok05.jpg|P.K.E. Readings Countvostok3.jpg|Coffin and Family Crest CountVostok07.jpg|Asleep in Coffin CountVostok17.jpg|Asleep in Coffin Secondary Canon YCarGMVostokHolmesIDWV3Issue7.jpg|Non-Canon Reference in Ghostbusters International #7 Non Canon CountVostokDesign01.jpg|Early Design CountVostokDesign02.jpg|Early Design CountVostokDesign03.jpg|Early Design Category:RGB Characters Category:Corporeal